


Simple Reminders

by Solitae



Series: New Kirkwall (Modern AU) [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/pseuds/Solitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are legal partnerships as well as marriage in modern Thedas, and legal partnerships are more common except with the nobility. They’re a more flexible legal recognition of relationships, and they have to be renewed periodically. </p><p>In Northern Ferelden, where this story is set, they’re renewed every three years. </p><p>Leili and Cullen partnered three years ago because they thought it was the responsible choice in light of her unintentional pregnancy. This is set several years prior to the current story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Reminders

It’s past 2 a.m. when he pulls up to their house, the tiny one-bedroom thing that his father had found for them to rent. It’s cramped, but it’s the best he can afford for the three of them on a new cop’s salary. Better than the apartment they had in Denerim while he was in the academy, but it’s quiet for Leili he knows.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and hunches his shoulders against the chill, his breath crystallizing as he heads for the house. The kitchen light is on. Did Leili wait up for him? She hasn’t done that in months, and he’s at least an hour past when he was scheduled to be home. Mo has them both up early most days, and she needs her rest. That’s what he tells himself at least.

As quietly as he can, he slips into the house and pulls off his jacket and boots before stepping into the kitchen. Leili sips her tea without looking up, her eyes on a piece of paper spread between her fingers on the table.

He kisses her cheek, trying not to feel the way her shoulder tenses under his hand. “Can’t sleep?” He asks gently. Her lips press together, and she shakes her head, not looking at him.

Without a word, she slides the piece of paper toward him to read: a reminder notice for them to renew their partnership within the next month at the courthouse.

“We can go early next week to take care of it. I have a couple of days off.” He tries to keep his voice easy. “We don’t have to wait to do it on the day Mother has the party planned.”

Her eyes close and she takes another sip of her tea. “No, Cullen.”

“Well, if you prefer, we can wait until…”

“Cullen…”

He sits down and looks at her with worry. Her hand stays still when he brushes his fingers over the back of it, and he wishes she would turn it over and squeeze his hand and smile at him. He’s always loved her smile. But instead she takes a deep breath, and he knows there is no smile coming.

“We’re just going through a rough patch. It’ll get better, I promise.” He tries to sound like he believes it.

“Since we partnered, Cullen, there have been nothing but rough patches. I cannot…” Her hand flicks toward the page between them.

He tries to breathe. 

He’s losing his partner, his best friend, his family. Why, underneath it all, is there a feeling of relief? Is that why this is happening? Is he not trying hard enough? Disgust with himself wars with the grief, and words take forever to form in his brain. Leili says nothing. She’s patient. She’s always been patient with him, even when they were younger, especially when they were younger. Long before they were sweethearts, they had been best friends, united by their ability to be quiet together. But now the silence is different. “What about Mo?”

“We will share custody.” Her voice is calm in that way she has when she has turned over every angle of an idea and finally come to a decision.

“He’s not even three yet. Don’t you think it would be better to wait?”

“And what should we wait for, Cullen? For him to be old enough to understand what is happening, and remember? For us to be unable to be in the same room without quarrelling? You know what it does to him.”

He closes his eyes. He does. Even at two and a half, Mo feels the tension between them, and their already quiet boy draws in on himself more. 

“Do you think this will help?”

“I do not know. Perhaps? I do know this is not good for him, or for me.” She pauses and finally ventures to look at him. “Or for you, Cullen.”

“I’m trying. I’m really trying.”

Her hand finally turns, her slender fingers wrapping gently around his larger hand. “You are, and so am I, but…”

“But you’re done.”

The words sound harsher than he means them to, and her blue eyes are full of regret when she looks up. “I am done. There is no sense in making a shoe a boot, Cullen. We are what we are.”

Silence wells up between them again, and he studies the innocuous-looking piece of paper. He wants to tell her that she’s wrong, that if they work at this harder, it will get better. His father says they just need to tough it out, but when he looks at Leili, he can see the toll it has taken on her, her eyes duller with an edge of pain, her shoulders weighed down. This isn’t what he imagined it would be like. This isn’t her.

He clears his throat and tightens his fingers briefly around hers. “I’m sorry.”

“As am I.” She returns his squeeze and stands up. “I am in need of some air. Would you stay with Mo?”

He nods. They are quiet again, and he listens to Leili putting on her boots and her coat. The room cools slightly when she opens the door. “Leili?”

“Yes?”

He looks over his shoulder at her. “Do you hate me for this?” 

She pauses and shakes her head. “No.  Nor do I wish to.” 

He hears the door close behind him, and she is gone. But Mo is still here. He goes to check on him. What else can he do?


End file.
